Ghost
by black-cat78766
Summary: Ghost stories. I mite throw in some other kinds of stores, not all of them will be ghost stores. Most about Soul and Maka. I do not own any of this stories. These are all stories I have read or herd.
1. bloody maka

Maka lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Maka, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little boys and girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Maka's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls and boys, but Maka denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the son of the Evens rose from he's bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The Evans's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her son left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the boy out of the door. The evens came running in there nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the boy, but he kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the even and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Maka standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the Evans's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the Evans's son.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Maka broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his son. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Maka in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Maka screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon him or her for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls and boys the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Maka's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Maka once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror. Or they say.


	2. dancing with the devil

Dancing with the devil

The Maka hurried through her schoolwork as fast as she could. It was the night of the high school dance, along about 70 years ago in the town of Death city. The Maka was so excited about the dance. She had bought a brand new, sparkly red dress for the dance. She knew she looked smashing in it. It was going to be the best evening of her life.

Then her mother came in the house, looking pale and determined.

"You are not going to that dance," her mother said.

"But why?" the Maka asked her mother.

"I've just been talking to the preacher. He says the dance is going to be for the devil. You are absolutely forbidden to go," her mother said.

The Maka nodded as if she accepted her mother's words. However, she was determined to go to the dance. As soon as her mother was busy, she put on her brand new red dress and ran down to the K.C. Hall where the dance was being held.

As soon as she walked into the room, all the people turned to look at her. She was startled by all the attention. Normally, no one noticed her. Her mother sometimes accused her of being too awkward to get a boyfriend. However, she was not awkward that night. The boys in her class were fighting with each other to dance with her.

Later, she broke away from the crowd and went to the table to get some punch to drink. She heard a sudden hush. The music stopped. When she turned, she saw a handsome man with jet-black hair and clothes standing next to her.

"Dance with me," he said.

She managed to stammer a "yes", completely stunned by this gorgeous man. He led her out on the dance floor. The music sprang up at once. She found herself dancing better than she had ever danced before. They were the center of attention.

Then the man spun her around and around. She gasped for breath, trying to step out of the spin. However, he spun her faster and faster. Her feet felt hot. The floor seemed to melt under her. He spun her even faster. She was spinning so fast that a cloud of dust flew up around them both so that they were hidden from the crowd.

When the dust settled, the Maka was gone. The man in black bowed once to the crowd and disappeared. The devil had come to his party and he had spun the Maka all the way to hell.


	3. Devil on Washington Rock

Devil on Washington rock

The dream was so vivid, Maka didn't realize at first that it was a dream. The party was crowded, the guests cheerful, the food delicious. Then a rumor began to circulate among the guests. The Devil was coming to the party. The Devil was on the way.

Maka didn't pay much attention at first. Until a hush came over the crowd. Turning to see what it was, she saw a tall, handsome man standing in the doorway greeting his hostess. Around her, the murmurs began. It was the Devil. He had come.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as the Devil made the rounds of the room. He looked so ordinary, it was hard to believe he was the Devil. Then he came to her group. As soon as he joined them, she knew the rumor was true. This was not someone to be trifled with. Frightened, she grabbed for a Bible her hostess had left lying on a nearby end-table and threw it at the Devil. For a moment, their eyes locked. The Devil's eyes were full of ferocious anger, terrible evil, and malevolent malice directed right at her. Maka thought she was dead.

Then Maka woke, and lay trembling in her bed with the light on until dawn.

The next morning was the end of term. Her parents and younger sister Patty helped her clear out her dorm room and packed the car. It was dusk before they settled into their seats for the two-hour drive home. They talked excitedly as they drove towards their home in Death city, interrupting each other often, contradicting themselves and laughing. It was good to be together again.

They were fifteen minutes from home when they left the highway. Her father turned onto Washington Rock Road that led up the mountain, through the C-bend around the Washington Rock State Park and then down the other side of the mountain. As they drove up the steep hill, a noisy motorcycle tail-gated them, trying to pass even though the road was windy and narrow. Finally the hill grew so steep that the driver was forced to slow down and eventually, they pulled away from him entirely.

The car reached the top of the hill and started around the long C curve that took them through one end of the park. The park was dark and still. The whole family automatically looked to their right, out over the gorgeous view of the city's skyline. They all saw the small park cart, sitting next to the road just inside the park boundary. It was parked directly underneath the only streetlight, where you couldn't fail to see it. And inside the vehicle...

Maka started trembling fiercely. Inside the vehicle was a tall, handsome man with eyes full of ferocious anger, terrible evil, and malevolent malice. It was the man from her dream. The man everyone said was the Devil!  
Maka had mentioned her dream to no one. But her parents and her sister all felt the evil pulsing from the still figure in the cart. No one spoke as they drove past the man.

Suddenly, the engine gave a strange cough. Her father gunned the motor, once, twice in a silent, desperate battle to keep moving. She gripped her hands together, praying silently as she stared at the figure opposite their car. The engine caught again and her father pressed down hard on the accelerator. Then they were past the man and roaring away from the park and towards the downward slope of the mountain.

Maka was sweating profusely, unable to stop shaking. She looked back out the window at the man in the park, and saw the motorcycle come roaring at last to the top of the hill. It drove half-way around the C-bend and as it drew opposite the figure in the cart, she heard the engine of the motorcycle cough. And then stall.

And then the park was out of view and they were riding silently towards home, not daring to speak until they were safely indoors.

She often wondered what happened to the man on the motorcycle.


	4. No Trespassing

No trespassing

Maka and her boyfriend Soul were driving down a lonely stretch of highway at dusk when a thunderstorm came crashing down on them. Soul slowed the car and they crept their way past a formidable abandoned house. Plastered all over the fences and trees were no trespassing signs.  
A mile past the house, the car hydroplaned. Maka screamed as the car slid off the road, plunging down into a gully. The car slammed into a large boulder, throwing Maka violently into the door, before it came to a rest under a pecan tree. Her head banged against the window, and a stabbing pain shot through her shoulder and arm.  
Soul turned to her. "Are you all right? You're bleeding!"  
"Arm, shoulder. Feel bad," Maka managed to gasp.  
Soul glanced cautiously at her right arm. "I think your arm is broken," he said, and he tore a strip off his shirt and pressed it to the cut on her head. "I'm going to call for help," he said when it became obvious that the bleeding was not going to stop right away. But neither of them had their cell phones.  
"That house we just passed will have a phone I can use." Soul said.  
Maka's eyes popped wide open at this statement. Despite her pain, she remembered the creepy abandoned house. "Stay here. A . . . car . . . will come,"  
"I can't stay, Maka," Soul said, "It could take hours for another car to come, and you're losing too much blood." He tore another strip of his shirt and placed it gently on the cut on her head. Then he went out and retrieved a couple of blankets from the trunk to cover her with. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He raced out into the storm, shutting the dented car door behind him.  
Maka drifted in a kind of daze. Something at the back of her mind was making her uneasy. She slid down on to the floor and put her head on the seat, completely covering herself with the blankets, head and all. Feeling safer, she allowed the weariness caused by the wounds to take over and fell asleep.  
Maka wasn't sure what woke her. Had a beam of light shown briefly through the blanket? Did she hear someone curse outside? She strained eyes and ears, but heard nothing save the soft thudding of the rain, and no light shown through the blanket now. If Soul had arrived with the rescue squad, there surely would be noise and light and many voices. But she heard nothing save the swish of the rain and an occasional thumping noise which she put down to the rubbing of the branches of the pecan tree in the wind. The sound should have been comforting, but it was not. Goosebumps crawled across her arms – even the broken one - and she almost ceased breathing for some time as some deep part of her inner mind instructed her to freeze and not make a sound.  
She did not know how long fear kept her immobile. But suddenly the raw terror ceased, replaced by cold shivers of apprehension and a sick coil in her stomach that had nothing to do with her injuries. Something terrible had happened, she thought wearily, fear adding yet more fatigue to her already wounded body. Then she scolded herself for a ninny. It was just her sore head making her imagine things. Somewhat comforted by this thought, she dozed again, only vaguely aware of a new sound that had not been there before; a soft thud-thud sound as of something gently tapping the roof. Thud-thud. Pattering of the rain. Thud-thud. Silence. Sometimes she would almost waken and listen to it in a puzzled manner. Thud-thud. Patter of rain. Thud-thud. Had a branch dislodged from the tree? Maka wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious when she was awakened by a bright light blazing through the window of the car and the sound of male voices exclaiming in horror. A door was wrenched open, and someone crawled inside. She lifted her head and looked up at a young state policeman.  
"Miss, are you all right?" he asked and then turned over his shoulder to call for help. Maka told the officers her story and begged them to look for Soul. They deftly avoided answering her and instead called the paramedics.  
As the paramedics carried her carefully up the slope of the incline, Maka looked back at the car—and saw a grotesque figure hanging from a branch of the pecan tree. For a moment, her brain couldn't decipher what she was seeing in the bright lights of the police car parked at the side of the road. Then she heard a thud-thud sound as the foot of the figure scraped the top of the totaled car, and she started screaming over and over in horror. One of the police officers hastened to block her view and a paramedic fumbled for some valium to give her as her mind finally registered what she had seen. Soul's mangled, dead body was hanging from the pecan tree just above the car, and nailed to the center of his chest was a No Trespassing sign.


	5. Playing piano

Playing the piano

Soul winced when his wife hit the wrong note on the piano for the thirty-second time that day. He knew it was the thirty-second time because he'd kept count as he went about his daily chores, cleaning the lighthouse, checking the supplies, mending the rowboat.  
Soul blamed himself for his wife's latest obsession. He should never have taken Maka to attend the concert when that high-flutin' concert pianist came to town. But it was a special occasion and everyone they knew was going. So Soul and Maka went too. And Maka decided right then and there that what she wanted more than life itself was to play the piano.  
Soul tried to talk her out of it. No one in Maka's family was any good at music. But Maka was stubborn. If she couldn't find a dad-gum way, she'd make one! Before Soulcould count to ten she'd bought a cheap, used piano (that was always out of tune) and hauled it over to the island on her brother Kid's fishing boat. From that day on, it was practice, practice, practice. Morning, noon, and night Maka sat at the piano with her piano book open, plunking away at the keys. At first, there was not much to hear, and Soul could ignore the sour sounds. But after a few months, she got better…and a lot worse. There were parts of her song that sounded pretty good; but she never, ever got that one line right.  
There was nowhere on the small island that Soul could go to get away from the sound of the piano, even when he sat in his favorite rocker out in the woodshed with cotton in his ears. Maka's new hobby was the source of much contention between the husband and wife, who had never argued before in their entire lives. Now they argued every day about Maka's piano playing.  
"At least try to learn another song," Soul begged his wife. But Maka was stubborn. "I ain't going to learn another song until I've mastered this one. You've got to practice to get better Soul." And Maka went back to her piano and started playing again.  
Things came to a head the day a nor'easter roared down on the island. Soul and Maka were holed up together in the lighthouse hour after hour after hour. Soul had nothing to do but sit and carve decoy ducks. And Maka played the piano. Hour after hour after hour. Around four p.m. Soul leapt to his feet and shouted at his wife to stop playing the blasted song. Maka leapt to her feet and shouted that she was going to practice until she got it right. Something in Soul snapped. Afterward, he felt bad about the way he chopped up the piano with his axe. After all, it was a valuable instrument. Try as he might, he couldn't feel bad about doing the same to Maka.  
Soul put on his oilskins, took up a shovel and dug a grave out back of the woodshed. He buried all the little pieces of Maka with all the little pieces of her piano. Soul figured she would have wanted it that way. That night, with the nor'easter raging and pounding the island and the lighthouse rattling and shaking wildly in the blast, Soul got the best sleep he'd had in months. No more piano playing, ever.  
After the nor'easter blew itself out, Soul spent the rest of the day cleaning the blood off the floor and walls of the lighthouse. After that, he did his daily duties and carefully noted in the log-book that Maka had been swept out to sea by a huge wave while patrolling the beaches, helping Soul look for shipwrecks. In the middle of the night, Charlie was startled awake by a familiar sound. He sat bolt upright with an oath. It sounded just like Maka playing on the piano. This was impossible, since she was buried behind the woodshed.  
Soul leapt out of bed and felt around for his axe. Blast! He must have left it in the woodshed. He picked up a large piece of firewood and carefully stepped through the door into the main room. To his astonishment, he saw a glowing green, translucent piano standing in the place where Maka had put it. The keys of the ghostly piano were playing all by themselves. Then he heard Maka's voice from the stairway leading up to the light. "Soul. I told you and I told you. I ain't going to learn another song until I've mastered this one. You should have listened to me!"  
Soul whirled around and gazed up the stairs. Standing a third of the way up was the translucent white figure of his dead wife. And in her hands, she held his axe.


	6. Axe murder hollow

Soul and Maka were driving through a wooded empty section of highway. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the sky went dark in the torrential downpour.  
"We'd better stop," said Soul.  
Maka nodded her head in agreement. He stepped on the brake, and suddenly the car started to slide on the slick pavement. They plunged off the road and slid to a halt at the bottom of an incline.  
Pale and shaking, Maka quickly turned to check if Soul was all right. When he nodded, Maka relaxed and looked through the rain soaked windows.  
"I'm going to see how bad it is," she told Soul, and when out into the storm. He saw her blurry figure in the headlight, walking around the front of the car. A moment later, she jumped in beside him, soaking wet.  
"The car's not badly damaged, but we're wheel-deep in mud," She said. "I'm going to have to go for help."  
Soul swallowed nervously. There would be no quick rescue here. She told him to turn off the headlights and lock the doors until she returned.  
Axe Murder Hollow. Although Maka hadn't said the name aloud, they both knew what he had been thinking when he told her to lock the car. This was the place where a man had once taken an axe and hacked his wife to death in a jealous rage over an alleged affair. Supposedly, the axe-wielding spirit of the husband continued to haunt this section of the road.  
Outside the car, Soul heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But he couldn't see anything in the darkness.  
Frightened, he shrank down into her seat. He sat in silence for a while, and then he noticed another sound. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind.  
Suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. An official sounding voice told him to get out of the car. Maka must have found a police officer. Soul unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he saw it.  
Hanging by her feet from the tree next to the car was the dead body of Maka. Her bloody throat had been cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung Her corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree. Bump. Bump. Bump.  
Soul screamed and ran toward the voice and the light. As he drew close, he realized the light was not coming from a flashlight. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real axe in his hands. He backed away from the glowing figure until she bumped into the car.  
"Playing around when my back was turned," the ghost whispered, stroking the sharp blade of the axe with his fingers. "You've been very naughty."  
The last thing he saw was the glint of the axe blade in the eerie, incandescent light

.


	7. Black magic

Mad Soul was a hermit who lived alone in a decrepit mansion at the edge of town. Rumors were rife about the wild-eyed man. Some folks said that he was a magician who called upon the powers of darkness to wreck havoc upon his neighbors. Others called him a mad doctor who could restore life to foul corpses from the local cemetery. No respectable citizen in town had anything to do with Mad Soul.

Then one year a new family moved to town with a lovely daughter, Maka, who caught Mad Soul's eye. He showered the maiden with gifts—goblets of pure gold, necklaces of pearl, and a pot of daisies that never dropped a single petal. Despite the gifts, Maka fell in love with another, Kid, a handsome young man just home from university. A week after meeting they eloped, leaving behind a stunned Mad Soul.

When Maka and Kid returned from the elopement, they threw a big ball and invited everyone in town. While Maka was waltzing with her father, she heard a clap of thunder. Lightning flashed again and again. Suddenly, the double doors blew open and a breeze whirled in, bringing with it the smell of dead, decaying things. Mad Soul loomed in the doorway, pupils gleaming red with anger. He was followed by the grotesque figures of the dead, who came marching two by two into the room. Their eye sockets glowed with blue fire as they surrounded the room.  
Two of the corpses captured Geoffrey and threw him down at the feet of their lord. Red eyes gleaming, Mad Soul drew a silver-bladed knife and casually cut the bridegroom's throat from ear to ear. Maka screamed and ran forward, pushing through the foul, stinking corpses of the dead, and flung herself upon her dying husband.

"Kill us both," she cried desperately.

But Mad Soul plucked the lass out of the pool of blood surrounding her dead husband and carried her out into the thundering night. Behind him, the army of the dead turned from the grizzly scene and followed their master. The sounds of thunder and lightning faded away as the alchemist and his dead companions disappeared into the dark night.

Kid's father and Maka's father gathered a small mob and followed the evil hermit, intent upon saving Rachel. When they searched Mad Soul's house, they found it completely empty save for a light, which shone from a series of mysterious globes that bobbed near the ceiling of each room. Mad Soul had vanished.

Search parties scoured the countryside for days, but turned up nothing. Kid was buried in the local cemetery, and the dance hall was torn down. No one in town spoke about what had happened, and no one dared imagine what had become of poor Maka

A year to the day after the ball, a timid knock sounded upon the door of Maka's parents' home. When her father opened it, he saw a gaunt, gray figure on the stoop. Her eyes were dull with exhaustion and pain. It was Maka! Her tongue had been cut out so she couldn't speak. But when she produced a knife from her tattered garments—the knife with a silver blade that they had last seen in the hands of Mad Soul— the gleam of satisfaction in Maka's eyes told them that the streaks of blood that coated the knife were those of Mad Soul. That night, Rachel died in her sleep with a peaceful smile upon her ravaged face.


	8. The lady in the veil

.

He had not expected to meet the woman of his dreams, but there she was strolling along in the moonlight beside the cemetery. Soul quickened his pace until he was level with her, hoping for a glimpse of her face under her veil.

Soul made a few remarks about the beautiful night and the lovely weather—anything to keep her talking. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. He caught a glimpse of dark eyes glinting behind the veil.

"What is it you want?" she asked.

"A date, Señorita. Just a date." Soul beamed at her.

She paused and said, "I do not know. Ask me again in this place at this time tomorrow night, and we shall see."

Soul's heart leapt in his chest. So she was playing hard to get? Well, fair enough. He would see her tomorrow, and then she would fall into his arms!

The next day dragged by for the infatuated Soul, and he had trouble concentrating on his work. But at last he was free and running the few blocks to his home to change into a suitable outfit.

He could barely contain himself, and he reached the cemetery a few minutes early. She was not there yet, so Soul entertained himself by picturing his beautiful bride in their new home. Suddenly she was there in front of him, the moonlight sparkled off her veil. Soul was enchanted.

They talked for hours, standing in front of the graveyard. She was as witty as she was beautiful, and Soul begged her for a date.

"We will go out tomorrow night," she said. "I will send you a letter with the place and time." Soul kissed her hand and floated away, so happy he wanted to sing for joy.

Soul was absolutely useless at work the next day. After work, he rushed home and found a letter in his mailbox. Eagerly he read it, not pausing to wonder how she knew where he lived. Then he ran next door to show it to Black Star, his closest cousin.

Black Star went pale when he read her signature, Maka Alburn. This must be the same Maka that died in a car crash last year. Black Star tried to warn Soul, but Soul was already in love.

That night as Soul hurried to the cemetery Black Star followed, certain that his cousin was in over his head. Soul bounded over to Maka. "At last, we go out!" he cried to her. "But first, my love, show me your face!"

At his words, Maka pulled aside the veil. Back at the gate, Black Star gave a gasp of shock, for she had the desiccated face of a skeleton. He was frozen to the spot by the power of the evil specter, unable to warn Soul. Looking down, Soul only saw the glamour the ghost was projecting. As the skeleton's withered arms trapped him, the veil on his eyes was lifted and he realized in one heart-stopping moment the abomination he was kissing. The ground opened up, and with a laugh of triumph, the specter pulled him down and down into her tomb. The earth closed over Soul and Maka.

Black Star, freed from the ghost's spell, ran into the cemetery, shouting his cousin's name in terror. But it was too late. Soul was dead—locked for all time in Maka's arms.


	9. Werewolf's bride

There once was a beautiful girl, Maka, engaged to a soldier who caught the eye of an evil woodsman, Soul, who had sold his soul for the ability to turn himself into a wolf at will. He lay in wait for the girl when she was walking home one day and accosted her, begging her to elope with him. Maka refused, spurning his love and crying out to her love to save her from his advances.

Maka's cries were heard by her eager fiancé(Kid), who had come searching for her when she was late returning to her parent's home. The soldier drove Soul away, threatening him with dire consequences if he ever approached Maka again.

Soul lay low for a few days, waiting for his chance. It came on the Maka's wedding day. She was dancing happily at her wedding reception with a group of her friends when Soul, in the form of a wolf, leapt upon her and dragged her away with him.

The enraged bridegroom gave chase, but the wolf and his bride had disappeared into the thick forest and were not seen again. For many days, the distraught Kid and his friends, armed with silver bullets, scoured the woods, searching for the Maka and her captor. Once the Kid thought he saw the wolf and shot at it. Upon reaching the location, he found a piece of a wolf's tail lying upon the ground. But of the wolf to which it belonged there was no sign.

After months of searching, his friends begged him to let Maka go and get on with living. But the Kid was half-mad with grief and refused to give up. And that very day, he found the cave where the werewolf lived. Within it lay the preserved body of his beloved wife. Maka had refused the werewolf's advances to the very end, and had died for it. After his murderous fury had died away, Soul had tenderly laid the body of the girl he had loved and had killed into a wooden coffin, where it would be safe from predators, and he came to visit her grave every day. Lying in wait for him, Kid shot the werewolf several times as he entered the cavern, chasing him down until dying werewolf leapt into the lake and disappeared from view. The Kid sat by the lake with his gun, staring into the rippling waters for hours as the catfish ate the bloody bits of Soul that were floating on the surface of the water.

When his friends found him, Kid's mind was gone. He babbled insanely about a werewolf that had been eaten by a catfish when it leapt into the water, and he sobered only long enough to lead the men to the body of his beloved before he collapsed forevermore into insanity. He died a few days later, and was buried beside his bride in a little glen where they had planned to build there house. Their grave is long forgotten, and the place where it stands is covered with daisies in the spring. But to this day, the people of the area have a prejudice against eating catfish, though no one remember why.


	10. soul and bloody bloody

Way back in the deep woods there lived a scrawny old woman who had a reputation for being the best conjuring woman in the Ozarks. With her bedraggled black-and-gray hair, funny eyes - one yellow and one green - and her crooked nose, Old Maka was not a pretty picture, but she was the best there was at fixing what ailed a man, and that was all that counted.

Old Maka's house was full of herbs and roots and bottles filled with conjuring medicine. The walls were lined with strange books brimming with magical spells. Old Maka was the only one living in the Hollow who knew how to read; her granny, who was also a conjurer, had taught her the skill as part of her magical training.

Just about the only friend Old Maka had was a tough, mean, ugly old razorback hog that ran wild around her place. It rooted so much in her kitchen garbage that all the leftover spells started affecting it. Some folks swore up and down that the old razorback hog sometimes walked upright like man. One fellow claimed he'd seen the pig sitting in the rocker on Old Maka's porch, chattering away to her while she stewed up some potions in the kitchen, but everyone discounted that story on account of the fellow who told it was a little too fond of moonshine.

"Soul" was the name Old Maka gave the razorback, referring maybe to the way the ugly creature looked a bit like some of the dead pigs come butchering time down in Hog-Scald Hollow. The razorback didn't mind the funny name. Soul kept following Old Maka around her little cabin and rooting up the kitchen leftovers. He'd even walk to town with her when she came to the local mercantile to sell her home remedies.

Well, folks in town got so used to seeing Soul and Old Maka around the town that it looked mighty strange one day around hog-driving time when Old Maka came to the mercantile without him.

"Where's Soul?" the owner asked as he accepted her basket full of home-remedy potions. The liquid in the bottles swished in an agitate manner as Old Maka said: "I ain't seen him around today, and I'm mighty worried. You seen him here in town?"

"Nobody's seen him around today. They would've told me if they did," the mercantile owner said. "We'll keep a lookout fer you."

"That's mighty kind of you. If you see him, tell him to come home straightaway," Old Maka said. The mercantile owner nodded agreement as he handed over her weekly pay.

Old Maka fussed to herself all the way home. It wasn't like Soul to disappear, especially not the day they went to town. The man at the mercantile always saved the best scraps for the mean old razorback, and Soul never missed a visit. When the old conjuring woman got home, she mixed up a potion and poured it onto a flat plate.

"Where's that old hog got to?" she asked the liquid. It clouded over and then a series of pictures formed. First, Old Maka saw the good-for-nothing hunter that lived on the next ridge sneaking around the forest, rounding up razorback hogs that didn't belong to him. One of the hogs was Soul. Then she saw him taking the hogs down to Hog-Scald Hollow, where folks from the next town were slaughtering their razorbacks. Then she saw her hog, Soul, slaughtered with the rest of the pigs and hung up for gutting. The final picture in the liquid was the pile of bloody bones that had once been her hog, and his scraped-clean head lying with the other hogsheads in a pile.

Old Maka was infuriated by the death of her only friend. It was murder to her, plain and simple. Everyone in three counties knew that Soul was her friend, and that lazy, hog-stealing, good-for-nothing hunter on the ridge was going to pay for slaughtering him.

Now Old Maka tried to practice white conjuring most of the time, but she knew the dark secrets too. She pulled out an old, secret book her granny had given her and turned to the very last page. She lit several candles and put them around the plate containing the liquid picture of Soul and his bloody bones. Then she began to chant: "Soul and Bloody Bones. Soul and Bloody Bones."

The light from the windows disappeared as if the sun had been snuffed out like a candle. Dark clouds billowed into the clearing where Old Maka's cabin stood, and the howl of dark spirits could be heard in the wind that pummeled the treetops.

"Soul and Bloody Bones. Soul and Bloody Bones."

Maka continued the chant until a bolt of silver lightning left the plate and streaked out threw the window, heading in the direction of Hog-Scald Hollow.

When the silver light struck Soul's severed head, which was piled on the hunter's wagon with the other hog heads, it tumbled to the ground and rolled until it was touching the bloody bones that had once inhabited its body. As the hunter's wagon rumbled away toward the ridge where he lived, the enchanted Soul called out: "Bloody bones, get up and dance!"

Immediately, the bloody bones reassembled themselves into the skeleton of a razorback hog walking upright, as Soul had often done when he was alone with Old Maka. The head hopped on top of his skeleton and Soul went searching through the woods for weapons to use against the hunter. He borrowed the sharp teeth of a dying panther, the claws of a long-dead bear, and the tail from a rotting raccoon and put them over his skinned head and bloody bones.

Then Soul headed up the track toward the ridge, looking for the hunter who had slaughtered him. Soul slipped passed the thief on the road and slid into the barn where the hunter kept his horse and wagon. Soul climbed up into the loft and waited for the hunter to come home.

It was dusk when the hunter drove into the barn and unhitched his horse. The horse snorted in fear, sensing the presence of Soul in the loft. Wondering what was disturbing his usually-calm horse, the hunter looked around and saw a large pair of eyes staring down at him from the darkness in the loft.

The hunter frowned, thinking it was one of the local kids fooling around in his barn.

"Land o' Goshen, what have you got those big eyes fer?" he snapped, thinking the kids were trying to scare him with some crazy mask.

"To see your grave," Soul rumbled very softly. The hunter snorted irritably and put his horse into the stall.

"Very funny. Ha,ha," The hunter said. When he came out of the stall, he saw Soul had crept forward a bit further. Now his luminous yellow eyes and his bears claws could clearly be seen.

"Land o' Goshen, what have you got those big claws fer?" he snapped. "You look ridiculous."

"To dig your grave…" Soul intoned softly, his voice a deep rumble that raised the hairs on the back of the hunter's neck. He stirred uneasily, not sure how the crazy kid in his loft could have made such a scary sound. If it really was a crazy kid.

Feeling a little spooked, he hurried to the door and let himself out of the barn. Soul slipped out of the loft and climbed down the side of the barn behind him. With nary a rustle to reveal his presence, Soul raced through the trees and up the path to a large, moonlight rock. He hid in the shadow of the huge stone so that the only things showing were his gleaming yellow eyes, his bear claws, and his raccoon tail.

When the hunter came level with the rock on the side of the path, he gave a startled yelp. Staring at Soul, he gasped: "You nearly knocked the heart right out of me, you crazy kid! Land o' Goshen, what have you got that crazy tail fer?"

"To sweep your grave…" Soul boomed, his enchanted voice echoing through the woods, getting louder and louder with each echo. The hunter took to his heels and ran for his cabin. He raced passed the old well-house, passed the wood pile, over the rotting fence and into his yard. But Soul was faster. When the hunter reached his porch, Soul leapt from the shadows and loomed above him. The hunter stared in terror up at Soul's gleaming yellow eyes in the ugly razorback hogshead, his bloody bone skeleton with its long bear claws, sweeping raccoon's tail and his gleaming sharp panther teeth.

"Land o' Goshen, what have you got those big teeth fer?" he gasped desperately, stumbling backwards from the terrible figure before him.

"To eat you up, like you wanted to eat me!" Soul roared, descending upon the good-for-nothing hunter. The murdering thief gave one long scream in the moonlight. Then there was silence, and the sound of crunching.

Nothing more was ever seen or heard of the lazy hunter who lived on the ridge. His horse also disappeared that night. But sometimes folks would see Soul roaming through the forest in the company of his friend Old Maka. And once a month, on the night of the full moon, Soul would ride the hunter's horse through town, wearing the old man's blue overalls over his bloody bones with a hole cut-out for his raccoon tail. In his bloody, bear-clawed hands, he carried his raw, razorback hogshead, lifting it high against the full moon for everyone to see.


	11. Don't turn on the light

She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Soul, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more.

It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room. The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate.

The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her.

She could hear Soul breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Soul must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals.

She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again.

Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could.

Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam.

The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Soul. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Sou. was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet.

Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage.

Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms.

On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

* * *

**Ok let get this straight. Soul is a girl. It felt right to make Soul a girl.**

**I have some big news. I will be making a sequel to "wedding." I do not know when it will be done. That is all I have to say for now. Bye.**


	12. Burnt Church

**(The Teacher is maka.)**

She was sophisticated, poised, and cultured. In retrospect, this should have made them suspicious. A teacher like her should be presiding over a girl's school in London or New York, not seeking a position in a small town in Georgia. But at the time, they were too delighted by her application to ask any questions.

"It will be good for our daughter to learn some culture," the attorney's wife told the pastor's wife.

"And our boy may find some table manners at last," the pastor's wife responded with a smile.

School was called into session in the local church shortly after the arrival of the teacher. And soon, the children were bringing glowing reports home. "Teacher" was special. Teacher taught them manners and diction as well as reading, writing and arithmetic. All the children loved teacher.

The parents were delighted by the progress their children were making at school. Teacher had been a real find. A God-send, said the preacher's wife.

But not everyone in town was so satisfied. The local ne-er-do well – called Soul – had more sinister stories to tell.

"That woman ain't natural," he told the blacksmith, waving a bottle of whisky for emphasis. "I seen her out in the woods after dark, dancing around a campfire and chanting in a strange language."

"Nonsense," the blacksmith retorted, calmly hammering a headed iron bar on his anvil.

"They say she's got an altar in her room and it ain't an altar to the Almighty," Soul insisted, leaning forward and blowing his boozy breath into the blacksmith's face.

"You're drunk," said the blacksmith, lifting the hot iron so it barred the man from coming any closer. "Go home and sleep it off."

Soul left the smithy, but he continued to talk wild about the Teacher in the weeks that followed. During those weeks, a change gradually came over the school children. The typical high-jinks and pranks that all children played lessened. Their laughter died away. And when they did misbehave, it was on a much more ominous scale than before. Items began to disappear from houses and farms. Expensive items like jewelry, farm tools, and money. When children talked back to their parents, there was a hard-edge to their voices, and they did not apologize for their rudeness, even when punished.

"And my daughter lied to me the other day," the attorney's wife said to the pastor's wife in distress. "I saw her punch her younger brother and steal an apple from him, and she denied it to my face. She practically called me a liar!"

"The games the children play back in the woods frighten me," the pastor's wife confessed. "They chant in a strange language, and they move in such a strange manner. Almost like a ritual dance."

"Could it be something they are learning at school?" asked the attorney's wife.

"Surely not! Teacher is such a sweet, sophisticated lady," said the pastor's wife.

But they exchanged uneasy glances.

Soul, on the other hand, was sure. "That teacher is turning the young'uns to the Devil, that's what she's doing," he proclaimed up and down the streets of the town.

"Don't be ridiculous," the preacher told him when they passed in front of the mercantile.

"I ain't ridiculous. You are blind," Soul told him. "That teacher ought to be burned at the stake, like they burned the witches in Salem."

The pastor, pale with wrath, ordered Soul out of his sight. But the ne'er-do-well's words rang in his mind and would not be pushed away. And the children continued to behave oddly. Almost like they were possessed. He would, the preacher decided reluctantly, have to look into it someday soon.

That day came sooner than he thought. The very next Monday, his little boy came down with a cold, and his mother kept him home from school. When the pastor returned from his duties for a late lunch, his wife came running up to him as soon as he entered the door. She was pale with fright.

"I heard him chanting something over and over again in his bedroom," she gasped. "So I crept to the door to listen. He was saying the Lord's Prayer backwards!"

The pastor gasped and clutched his Bible to his chest, as goose bumps erupted over his body. This was positively satanic. And there was nowhere the boy could have learned such a thing in this town, unless he learned it…at school.

At that moment, the attorney's wife came bursting in the door behind him.

"Quick pastor, quick," she cried. "Soul is running through town with a torch, talking about burning down the school. The children are still in class!"

The pastor raced out of the house with the two woman at his heels. They and the other townsfolk who followed them were met by a huge cloud of smoke coming from the direction of the church, where the school children had their lessons. The building was already ablaze as frantic parents beat at the flames with wet sacks, or threw buckets of water from the pump into the inferno. Soul could be heard cackling unrepentantly from the far side of the building, which was full of the screams of the trapped students and their teacher.

The fire blazed with a supernatural kind of force, and the pastor thought he heard the sound of the Teacher laughing from within the building when it became apparent that no one could be saved.

The church burnt for several hours, and when it was finally extinguished, there was nothing left. Mourning parents tried to find something of their children to bury, and Soul wisely disappeared from town, his mission against the works of Satan completed.

The teacher's burnt body was buried deep in the ground and covered with brick tomb. The children's smaller bodies were interred beneath wooden crosses. Of all the student's in the school that fall, only the pastor's small son survived.

To this day, voices can be heard in the graveyard of at Burnt Church, chanting unintelligible words, as the school children and the teacher once chanted in the woods outside town. Sometimes apparitions are seen, and dark walkers who roam the graveyard at night. And they say that a brick taken from the grave of the evil teacher can set fire to objects on which they are placed.

**Hi there people. Ok so Maka is the 'teacher'. I did not write this insult Church or God. **

**Did you know that some drank there husband? When King Mausolus of turkey died in 353 B.C., his wife had his body cremated. She then mixed his ashes into a glass of wine and drank him.**

**Some one ate a roast ox by himself! German gourmand Johann Ketzler ate a entire ox by himself. It took him forty-two days to do it! **


	13. 4 in 1

**I'm putting more than one story in this one because they are short. The first one. The little boy in the red cape. **

A little girl's parents went out for a business dinner so they hired a babysitter to watch her.

"Can I have some ice cream?" the little boy, soul asked after supper.  
"Sure" the babysitter, Maka said. "Where's the freezer?"  
"In the basement, so are the nuts, cherries and candy and stuff."

When she went down to get the ice cream, she looked out the window to see a little boy standing outside. This didn't strike her as too suspicious and she simply brushed it off.

After she had given Soul his ice cream, Soul asked, "Can I have some hot fudge on this, please?"  
"Course," was the quick reply.

After Maka went back down into the basement to retrieve the hot fudge, she looked back out the window to see the same little boy, only wearing a red cape. She absentmindedly wondered if the boy was playing dress-up as she trudged back upstairs.

"Got it," she deadpanned after setting the hot fudge in the microwave and putting the thick chocolate goop on the ice cream.  
"Can I please have some nuts on this please…?"  
"Really?"  
"Puh-lease?"  
"Fine…" she sighed already heading back down the stairs. As she got the nuts out of a small cabinet in the wall she looked back out the window to see the same little boy in the red cape, holding a knife.

As she ran upstairs she decided she was calling the police.  
"Ooh Thank you!" Soul squealed happily from his perch on his red car booster seat.  
"Uh-I-I yeah. Hey, Soul, I need you to-"  
"Oh no! Can I have a cherry on top, please?"

Not wanting to alarm Soul, she decided that she would go get the cherries, then call the police after locking herself and Holly in the bathroom. There's no way the little boy could get inside if the windows and doors were all locked.

After slowly descending down the stairs, she opened the freezer with shaky arms.  
Daring to peek out of the window, she closed her eyes before staring out it.  
The same little boy, in the same red cape, holding the same knife was there. Only the knife now had blood on it.

Running up the stairs, scared of what might await, she checked on Soul.  
Soul was dead, a small pool of blood forming on the floor under him.  
She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before dialing 911.

When the police arrived, the tearful mother and father were with them. The mother approached Maka, sobbing uncontrollably. "What happened?"

"Oh God- I'm sorry oh God! I-I saw this little boy with this red cape and a knife outside your basement window!"

The mother said, "We-we don't have any basement windows, only mirrors…"

* * *

**Number two. My mind is your mind. **

Eyes, I can feel them. Always behind me no matter where; almost like they're inside the back of my own mind. It's cold in my apartment, but sweat still covers my brow. Soon dawn will come, and until then I will sit...wait.

I know if I move I will surely be overcome. My body relaxes as soon as it sees the pinks and oranges of dawn force its way through the dark haze. I find the strength in my stiff and tired legs to rise from my bed. I get ready for work noticing how increasingly weak I have become. I avoid conversation knowing what it would be about as I can see the ever more growing concerned faces of co-workers. I feel if I talk about it out loud it knows even more how drained I am. It's with me at all times, but it can only make a definite presence after nightfall.

I reach my home a few hours before dusk and fall asleep watching infomercials on TV. I awake suddenly to a breathing that seems to slowly echo mine. This is new; I then realize as I grow weaker it grows stronger. I fear I will succumb to it within the next few nights if I cannot find a refuge. I sit and think until dawn of what I can do to escape for just a night. I decide maybe if I stay the night with my parents another persons presence will keep it away for a night.

I skip work and head out there early. I am greeted with a large loving hug from both of them. It was nice and my mind was finally at peace for once. We spent the day catching up. Me and father went fishing and I helped mother make a large, much needed, meal. I realize now I haven't eaten much since this strange thing inhabited itself in my life.

As we sit down to dinner we talk about when I was kid. I bring up Maka and how I wish she was here to share this meal. I drop it quickly because the subject made them uneasy since she died as a child. The rest of the night went smoothly, and I fell asleep without fear for once since I can't remember when.

I then awoke to a deep chuckle in the middle of the night. Then I hear my mother screaming from her room. I got up and ran quickly to see what happened. As I entered the room I see my father nailed lifelessly to the wall. His stomach was slit open and his innards were ripped out. Above his head there was something written in blood... "My mind is your mind."

I stared for a few seconds only to snap back to reality by the fact that my mother was tied to the bed with fathers organs. Running to her side I saw fear swell up in her eyes and tears cascade down her face.

"Soul!", she screamed in agony. I started crying from my own terror and misery. My fingers were clumsy as I untied her. As soon as she was free  
she ran from me towards the door.

She abruptly stopped as if she ran into something; she made a whimpering noise and fell to the ground motionless. "Mother?", I feebly said hoping she would respond. I started walking towards her, but then I noticed and Maka standing in the doorway. Holding mom's eyes, looking at them with a grin.

"Maka! How the heck could you do this to your own mother!" I fell to my knees sobbing and wrapped my arms around her.

"I died a long time ago remember brother. Or, did I even exist?" She let out an evil laugh. The laugh that awoke me. I looked down at our mom and when I look back up She was gone.

I then felt a weight in my hand. I opened it to see my mom's beautiful brown eyes looking at mine. Then a wave of memories flooded my brain like a cold waterfall. Maka was my imaginary friend when I was a child. She was violent and evil; She made me do things I never would have done. She felt like another part of me I couldn't control.

My parents made me go through therapy to trick my mind into thinking Maka was my sister that had died. I really had split personalities and it trapped Maka away. My mind, however was far more complex than they thought.  
Maka weakened my body so I would remember and she could come out. I look down at my mother and then my father filled with sorrow and guilt with what I had done. I then look at the words again, "My mind is your mind." The image burst into my brain. I then become furious, screaming and thrashing things about.

Once I calm down I know what my only decision is. I grab my mother and lay her on the bed. Then I get my father down and place him next to her, I kiss them both and whisper that I love them. I go downstairs grab paper, a pencil, and every medicine bottle in the house. Now I am here writing, waiting for all the meds to kick in because when I die Maka dies to. So soon I'll be asleep with my parents forever.

* * *

**# 3 Soul is telling this story.**

When most of us were little, we were afraid of the basement, right? You know, that room, in your house. The cold and dark room. Well when I was little, I wasn't afraid of the basement. I watched alot of horror movies, so the basement wasn't very scary to me...

I had a family once, my parents and a little sister. I was the oldest child. We bought a new house. That house had a very creepy basement. When you walked downstairs, the old wooden stairs would creek. There were spider webs all over in the basement. The light was dim so not much of the basement lit up when you turned on the light. You were surrounded by darkness. Even when you turned on the light switch the light will first sound like a growl. I didn't care. It freaked me out sometimes from watching one to many scary movies. But it was just my imagination, right?

Unlike me, my little sister was terrified of the basement. She would always bring me or one of my parents in the basement with her. She was only five years old and she said she saw monsters. I thought she was kidding and didn't pay any attention. I even went down to the basement with her, just to prove that monsters and ghosts didn't exist.

I was right, when I went downstairs nothing was there. She would hide behind me and point at a dark corner and say that the 'monsters' are there. She was just being my sister.

As I got older I was mean to my little sister. I had friends and I wanted to impress them. One night I was watching a scary movie with my friends. We decided to play a prank on my sister and throw her teddy bear in the basement, so she would go down there and then we'd lock the door. We'd lock her in there for a while.

We threw her bear in the basement. We heard the thud of the bear hitting the floor. I called for my sister and I told her the bear is in the basement. She looked hesitant at first but then asked if I can go down there with her. I told her it's only at the bottom of the stairs just run down, grab it then run back up.

She slowly went down the first step, then the second and then she was at the bottom. We quickly shut the door. I heard her banging on the door, yelling for us to get her out. She said they were coming for her. I just laughed.

But after awhile, her screaming just stopped. I became worried and opened the door and turned on the light. She wasn't there. I called out for her, my voice a little shaky.

"Stop joking, come on out!", I yelled.

Nothing.

I quickly went downstairs and she was no where. I panicked and quickly ran up the stairs as my friends stayed downstairs. My parents quickly cran downstairs after I told them the story. I was too afraid to go downstairs so I stayed upstairs.

As my friends and my parents were in the basement, suddenly the basement door shut. I pulled at the handle but it wouldn't open. I called for my  
friends and parents to open the door but they didn't answer.

Soon after pushing and pulling the handle, the door finally opened. It was pitch black in the room, and I didn't hear or see anyone. I hesitantly turned  
on the light to view the most horrifying image I have ever seen.

I saw my parents, my friends and my sister on the floor, dead! There were cuts and bite marks all over them. The worst part was that their eyes didn't close. So there eyes were just blankly  
staring at me. I almost threw up. I was gagging and crying from what I saw. I just stood there in disbelief. Then I saw "them". Those monsters my sister was talking about. There were two of them.

The smallest one was a little girl. She was short and had all black eyes. Staring right at me with a small smile. Her bloody sharp teeth were showing as she held up my sister's bear.

The other one was a little taller. He had blood dripping everywhere on him. He was smiling and chuckling. I started screaming and ran upstairs. The little girl grabbed my ankle as I was halfway up the stairs. I kicked her several times.

I ran up the stairs and quickly shut the door, locking it to make sure they were gone for good. I ran out of the house, never to return to that hell I once called my home.

I'm older now and I was driving in my new Ford. I passed the old house to see a family moving in. I cursed to myself and ran out my car as to warn them of what lurks in the shadows of that basement.

I told them the story and they didn't believe me. They thought I was kidding. I yelled and screamed.

"Please listen to me! They killed my family and friends!"

They thought I was some kind of crazy kid on drugs. So they gave me the address of someone who helps out people who need help fighting there addictions, and they shut the door. I quickly ran to my car to drive to the police station hoping they would help this family. It was getting dark. They  
would attack soon.

I was driving down the road when I saw a shadowy figure jump in front of me. I crashed my car and was slowly dying from blood loss. I knew that the thing I saw years ago jumped in front of me. It was standing on top of me, smirking. Take this as my final words.

Be afraid of the dark. Something sinister always lurks, and most importantly. Monster do exist, so watch your back.

* * *

# 4 Don't open your eyes. Soul is telling the story.

My sister Maka, and I were at the park and it was a lovely day. Our town was a great place to grow up. Crime hardly ever happened there. Everyone knew everyone else and were friends. The park was crowded with families and I recognized everyone, well almost everyone.

There was a strange woman sitting on the bench on the other side of the park but she seemed harmless. Just sitting there reading a book, minding her own business, so I didn't think twice about it. My sister and I loved to play a game called "don't open". What you do is one person closes their eyes and the other tries to trick you in to opening them. You usually try to scare them.

We sat under a tree. It was my turn to get my sister to open her eyes. I tried tickling her but it only made her laugh so I pretended to leave. I made the fake walking away sound with my feet and slowly lowering my voice to make it sound like I was farther away. She fell for it. Sarah opened her eyes and when she saw me she was relieved.

It was now her turn now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maka laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. Suddenly her laughter stopped and so did the sounds all around me, as if everyone in the park had left. "Maka, are you there?" I wanted to open my eyes so bad but something in my head said don't.

"Soul help, please help me." Now I really wanted to open my eyes but Maka usually used this scare strategy to win. So I just sat there as she yelled. My stomach started to turn and I didn't think I could take any more. The screaming stopped and a whisper said "don't open your eyes". I opened my eyes despite what I heard only to see every one gone but my sister hanging from a tree, dead.

I called 911 and sat there stunned. I looked across to the bench were the lady was sitting and saw her book. I walked over to it. There was a note in the book. I pulled it out. It said written in dark red ink "Don't you wish you opened your eyes."

* * *

**Wow so many story's. I think I will put more than one story in a chapter. All of the story's I know are short. Bye. Oh, I have been adding facts to my authors notes. Tell me if I should keep doing that.**

**Can a robber faint when robbing a bank? YES! In Massachusetts police had a easy time a robber who got so nervous during the holdup that he fainted.**


End file.
